Egoïste ?
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Kaoru n'aime pas les humains. Il méprise ces êtres ridiculement égoïstes, impurs et stupides. Pourtant, un seul va le rendre "humain", un seul va le tourmenter.


**Titre :** Egoïste ?  
**Fandom : **Evangelion Gakuen Datenroku  
**Copyright :** Mingming  
**Personnages/pairings :** Pdv de Kaoru ; Kaoru/Shinji  
**Genre :** Zarb'.  
**Notes :** Il y a des entorses sur le manga. Il me semble que Kaoru est "l'observateur" avant qu'il ne décide de sauver le monde/dimension/enfinbref de la petite troupe. Comme je n'avais pas les mangas sous la main et que j'avais très envie d'écrire, j'ai fait selon ma mémoire (défaillante).

* * *

Kaoru avait en quelque sorte trahi ses frères, les Anges : il avait pactisé avec les humains.

Mais il pensait être dans le droit chemin, qu'il faisait quelque chose de juste pour sauver ce monde-là.

Il n'aimait pas les humains. Égoïstes, cruels, hypocrites, profiteurs, tels avaient été ses premiers contacts avec les mortels du monde d'en bas.

Puis, il rencontra Shinji Ikari, le fils de Yui et Gendo Ikari. Tous les humains adultes le considéraient comme une monstruosité, le traiter avec indifférence, le regarder avec peur et haine et ce, qu'importe les pansements qui recouvraient son corps. Pas Shinji.

Le petit Shinji (enfin, plus grand que sa forme humaine) lui avait souri et l'avait caressé du haut de la tête. Kaoru en avait été troublé (ses joues avaient même rosi, quelle sensation étrange !).

Ikari ne connaissait probablement pas sa vraie nature, se rappela alors l'Ange.

Qu'importe, le sourire et la marque d'affection de ce petit humain réchauffaient son coeur froid bien qu'il n'en eut pas conscience - _un Ange ne possède pas de coeur_. Et quand bien même, une chaleur se diffusait en lui (que ce soit son corps ou son esprit), Kaoru ne parvenait pas à l'identifier et l'ignora.

Il ne revit plus Shinji, surtout pas après l'Incident.

Il continua son entraînement pour devenir pilote d'Eva, avec son air indifférent, obéissant aux ordres qu'on lui donnait, encaissant les multiples blessures infligés.

Quelques années plus tard, Kaoru fut heureux de revoir Shinji Ikari. Il découvrit un adolescent perdu, faiblard et fort, à la recherche de la reconnaissance de son _père_ qui l'ignorait, plongé dans une aventure qui le dépassait.

Ils devinrent amis sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte - ce concept était trop compliqué pour qu'il ne puisse l'appréhender. Kaoru ressentait toujours cette chaleur en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne insoutenable. Cette chaleur persistait même si le Docteur Akagi permutait les pièces de son corps trop endommagées. Cette chaleur grandissait lorsqu'il voyait ou pensait à Shinji. Cette chaleur explosait lorsque Shinji le touchait. Pire encore, dans ce dernier cas, des images et des envies l'assaillaient : enlacer Shinji, le toucher, l'embrasser, revoir ce sourire doux, le rendre heureux, ….

"Tu es amoureux, diagnostiqua Rei sur son habituel ton monocorde."

Ils étaient dans le réfectoire de l'école, assis seuls à une table éloignée des autres demi-pensionnaires. Kaoru avait confié à demi-mots son étrange comportement à son amie - il ne pensait vraiment pas que Rei puisse l'aider, elle était tout aussi handicapée sociale que lui.

Et pourtant… !

"Amoureux ? répéta Kaoru, suspendant ses baguettes.  
- Ton coeur bat plus fort et plus rapidement quand tu le vois ? Tu te sens heureux lorsque tu penses à lui, lorsque tu le voies, lorsque vous vous touchez ? Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui ?"

Tout en énonçant ces symptômes, le regard de Rei n'avait pas changé. Elle le fixait de ses yeux tout aussi indifférents des siens habituellement. Pas cette fois-ci, Kaoru était troublé. Il déglutit et acquiesça.

"Donc, tu es amoureux d'Ikari, conclut Rei en avalant une bouchée de riz comme si elle énonçait la météo."

Amoureux, amour.

Kaoru en avait vaguement entendu parler mais il ne s'était pas plus attardé sur ces concepts d'humains. Il s'était fixé une mission qu'il devait accomplir. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par quoique ce soit d'autre. Cependant, c'était avant qu'il ne rencontrât Shinji et qu'il ne le côtoie dix ans plus tard.

"Ton objectif ne sera pas vraiment empiété par l'évolution de tes sentiments à l'égard d'Ikari, poursuivit Rei. Au final, tu veux sauver ce monde, donc Ikari."

Bien que la manière restait maladroite, Rei tentait de le réconforter.

"Mais si je disparais, Shinji sera malheureux, objecta Kaoru en regardant son bentô.  
- Qu'importe ta décision et la conjoncture prochaine des évènements, il le sera, énonça Rei. Mais nous serons là pour le soutenir."

Rei lui offrait une alternative à son dilemme : le désir d'être lui aussi égoïste et de profiter de sa courte vie de son enveloppe corporelle humaine. _Chaque fois qu'il tuait l'un des siens, son coeur saignait métaphoriquement parlant._

Il choisit d'être égoïste. Au moins une fois.

Il se rendit pour la seconde fois à l'appartement du tuteur de Shinji - celui qui l'avait traité comme n'importe quel gamin. Ryoji était absent. Shinji s'ennuyait ferme - il n'avait rien de bien à la télé. Kaoru avait pris le soin d'acheter une boisson et deux paquets de chips - il avait eu terriblement honte de venir les mains dans les poches la première fois.

Shinji l'avait accueilli, surpris de le voir si tard. Il avait aussi été surpris lorsque Kaoru, faute de trouver les bons mots, l'embrassa dans la cuisine. Il tenait encore un paquet de chips qui s'échoua au sol mais ni le bruit de chips se cassant, ni celui de la main de Shinji qui tapa contre le plan de travail derrière lui ne les interrompit. C'était son premier baiser - et il l'espérait l'avoir avec une fille comme la timide et inaccessible Rei. C'était un contact doux et étrange à la fois, d'autant plus étrange lorsque c'était Kaoru qui l'embrassait, les yeux encore ouverts. Shinji lisait l'inquiétude d'avoir fait un faux pas dans les yeux rouges de son vis-à-vis. Pourtant, il ne fit rien pour le rassurer tout comme il ne recula pas pour mettre fin au baiser.

L'Ange se recula, l'esprit hagard, se concentrant sur la tempête de sentiments qui se déchaînait en lui, sur les sensations qui déferlaient sur son corps. C'était court, chaste et bon. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu, de l'avoir fait, d'avoir profité de Shinji indépendamment de sa volonté. Kaoru avait réfléchi à la réaction de l'autre : rejet ? dégoût ? colère ? … haine ? Les relations entre deux personnes du même sexe posaient problèmes chez les humains. Kaoru ferma ses paupières, s'attendant à recevoir le courroux de Shinji. Il accepterait n'importe quelles paroles, n'importe quels coups, lui ne regrettait rien.

La premier geste fut une caresse sur sa joue gauche.

La première parole fut son prénom murmuré.

Shinji l'embrassa en retour. Il enlaça maladroitement son cou.

Le coeur de Kaoru battait si fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait s'éjecter de son corps. Ses joues s'enflammèrent. Il sentait le sang pulser dans ses mains. Des larmes envahissaient ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues rougies. Surpris, Shinji recula tandis que Kaoru ouvrit les yeux. Et Shinji lut.

Le poids d'un secret. Le poids d'une mission. Donner sans retour. La solitude. C'était la première fois que Kaoru recevait après avoir donné. Kaoru, si maladroit avec le relationnel, était perdu, ne savait que faire.

La suite se passa de mots. Bien qu'inexpérimenté, Shinji guida l'ignorant et hésitant Kaoru. Ils s'embrassèrent, allèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent, s'embrassèrent encore, se touchèrent lentement. Kaoru vivait chacune de ses secondes comme s'il allait les oublier. Shinji ne savait pas, Shinji ne connaissait pas les secrets de Kaoru, de Rei, de la NERV, de son "père", le terrible secret de ce monde, de ces mondes. Kaoru ne pouvait le protéger de tout cela. Il pensait pouvoir lui apporter un peu de tendresse avant les épreuves à venir et pourtant, ce fut Shinji lui-même qui le réconforta, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Kaoru aimait Shinji. Il ne lui dit pas. Il le lui faisait ressentir à travers ses touchers, ses caresses, ses baisers. Il le lui transmettait par ses mains, ses ongles, sa bouche, sa langue. Kaoru buvait chaque image de Shinji. Tous deux profitaient de l'instant présent et c'était ce qui comptait.

L'adolescent dormait dans ses bras. Kaoru laissait vagabonder ses doigts sur son visage. Il adressa une prière muette à Rei, à Asuka, au père adoptif de Shinji, à Kensuke, à Tôji, à mademoiselle Katsuragi pour prendre soin de Shinji. Dès qu'il se sacrifiera pour le bien de Yggdrasill


End file.
